Born Rebels
by JoyfullyStarr
Summary: He's the bad boy that once f*cked 6 times in a week, she once got banged 6 times in a day. They may seem like devils but compared to there families they're little angels. They have an love\hate relationship. They're both rich. The both come from terrible families. With friends help they team up to do the unthinkable, will romance happen? AUSLY/ slight trez. Most of it is OOC
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

**Hey my followers/reviewers/others sorry I haven't updated my other story as often. I was at gram grams house and she doesn't have internet for the summer. Yea my parents think I cause too much trouble. But who am I kidding I love it here beaches, parties, ANTHONY. *hint hint he's my crush* Yea well enough with my boring life let's get to the story. Thanks for staying loyal love ya. Ok I'm done, now READ...**

Chapter 1: Fresh Start 

**_Austin's POV:_**

Hey I'm trouble, rude, and pathetic. To teachers I'm the one they expect to fail, the one they can already imagine working at McDonald's. Yea you probably guessed it, I'm not exactly a gifted child, but then again I'm not dumb as fuck either. But hey don't blame they never asked if I wanted to go to school. Like come on we should get a vote since this is America and all. Can I get hallelujah.

Hi I'm lucky, show-off, cool. To boys I'm know as the superior, and no I'm not overreacting. It's true I'm the top off the food chain. I'm there leader, and I have to show them how to do so when(if) I graduate someone else can take over. I have to keep up this reputation for various reasons, you'll find out later. I'm like the leader of the East Side, my school is divided into two parts (East & West). My real closest friends are Dez and Dallas. My enemies are Eliot, Darrel, and Miles they're the leaders of the West Side.

Hi I'm precious, angel child, and Austy. To my family I'm the most sweetest thing in the world. I know what you're thinking, _Is his family blind? _And no they're not. They know all of what I do its just my brothers and sister are like ten times worst than me. If you had to ask I blame my mother for not using a condom the first 3 times, and the last.

Hi I'm sexy, hottie, and attractive. To all the chicks in this world call me. Yep I'm a total player, I flip through chicks like books. Open them up, look at the pictures, and throw them away. And I'm not ashamed of it either, I'm a teenage boy you act like I'm going to marry them. Yes I admit I have a little strong attraction toward the female body, but who wouldn't they're beautiful, majestic, sexy even. I guess I haven't found that special someone yet, but whats the rush with all these virgin bodies sitting around. The longest time I ever spent with a girl was 3 weeks, and she was none other than the biggest slut of the school. I banged 6 times in one week, she wasn't able to walk for a whole day. Lets just say she's fucking amazing in bed.

Hi I'm Blondie, manwhore, and jerkface. I had to put this freaky chick in her own group, her name is Allyson Dawson. She's a total freak, not only is she crazy but she has sex with Elliot very very often. She's not a nerd or anything she's actually quite popular. And her best friend Trish has a major crush on Dez my best friend. Me and Ally have a very mixed relationship, sometimes we act like were in love, then we bicker, then were friends, and then she gets all girly on me and I say something that rips out her heart. But most of the time we make up. But we both have some things in common we're both rich, and we both are born rebels.

* * *

I stretch myself out of my yellow-black striped bed. I open my eyes, ugh I hate this paint my whole room is such a bright yellow, my eyes burn.

I sit up, and walk over to my bathroom. I take a quick shower, wrapping my towel around me. I change into a white t-shirt, blue button up jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and my white Nikes.

I stand up heading to the small window near my bed. I open it and see Ally in her room right next to mine, she's combing her hair, _with only a red cami and panties on. _She combs frantically then spots me. I smirk as I see her open her window.

She pokes her head through letting her dark brown ends dipped honeycomb blonde hair fall losely across her face. "Hey Blondie." She sasses elbows down, sticking her butt up. I smirk at this and replies "Dawson, you didn't have to dress out for me, and red happens to be my favorite color." She glances me a confused look. I point toward her outfit. She looks down, and blushes.

"PERV!" She screams, slamming her red curtains close. I shrug, guess I have something to annoy her about today. I grab my whistle necklace, rushing down the stairs.

I reach the bright green kitchen, see I told you bright colors. My dad, Riker(brother), Ryland(brother), and Rocky(brother) are sitting at the table. comes and hands me my breakfast. is our personal chef, yep were kinda billionaires not trying to brag.

I grab it, and plop down beside Dad. I see two missing spots must be... "Dad did mom find Rydel yet." Rocky asks on his phone probably texting his friends. (You see my sister likes to runaway with her boyfriend a lot, I've been suspecting she's pregnant. She's been gone since last Thursday, and its Monday now.)

"No, and get off your phone for once in your life." Dad says reading his newspaper. (Yea papa has some anger issues.) We all glance at Rocky expecting him to say something like usual. "Fuck off." Rocky exclaims sitting on the breakfast counter **_STILL _**on his phone.

Dad almost jumps out of his chair, but Riker on the other side of him holds out his hand stopping him. "Chill bitch Rydel probably is off fucking Brandon." Riker snickers. Ha Riker the one guy you always want to be funny and clever, besides the fact he's a drunk.

We all laugh at this expect dad of course, he's furious. "They broke up a month ago." Dad says rolling his eyes at his sons stupidity.

Ryland grabs dads newspaper and slams it on the ground. Ryland has unsteady emotions so he usually runs away a lot too. Dad try to pick it up but Ryland gets up and throws it away. "Worthless piece of shit!" He screams storming out the house, probably going to run away for a another month. Dad slams his hands on the table, he shouts several curses out. (And he wonders why we cuss.)

Riker looks at me and raises his eyebrows smirking must be my turn to tick dad off. "Naw Rike I think your wrong, Rydel's probably fucking grandpa again." I joke. Riker and Rocky burst out laughing. I even see Mr. James smirking trying not to laugh.

Dad growls, "She was 13 she was going through a hormonal state, come on Austin I'm driving you to school." Dad says dragging me toward the door.

"Give Ally a hug for me." Riker yells, grabbing his backpack. "I'll do much more of that to Ally." I joke. I hear howls from them as my dad slams the door shut.

He drags me to the car. "Let go of me you fucking ass." I yell at him. He stares at me probably about to yell.

"Bye honey have a good day." I turn to my left and see Ally's dad Lester tell her as he leaves out. Ally starts walking to school, they must have heard us arguing cause Ally is now Glancing me a rude scoff. She's trying to act displeased about my behavior around her dad. She's an angel in front of her dad, but when he's not around she's an badass. I'll get her at school.

"Come on dad lets go." I say to him. We both get in the car and we head off to school.

* * *

**_Ally's POV:_**

Hi I'm decent, average, and well-behaved. To my teachers I'm there precious angel. I'm not an nerd or anything I'm just better than Austin. Anybody whom better than Austin, is practically teachers pet. I sorta love school is ok, but I can honestly live without it.

Hi I'm pathetic, annoying, and slutty. To most the girls at my school they hate me. I think they're just jealous they don't have what I do. I mean I date the hottest guy at school, I'm rich, and I'm pretty good-looking. My real friends are Trish and Alanna. They're great. I rule the East Side of my school. My enemies are Cassidy, Jasmine, and Victoria. They rule the West Side. But the East side is ten times better.

Hi I'm Ally, Ally, and Ally. To my family I'm just Ally. My mom left us when I was like 6. My sister is a stripper. My dad doesn't even pay attention to me. He's to busy with his stupid business. Thats probably why mom, and Amber my sister left. But in front of my dad I have to act good. Or else he might send me to military school. And trust me he will. I basically raise myself.

Hi I'm cute, sweet, and sexy. To the guys at my school I'm like there Beyoncé. they treat me like a goddess. And my boyfriend Elliot, he's awesome. And when i say awesome I mean awesome in bed. Yeah we hook up ALOT. I'm not a slut or anything though... I just like the male body. I once got banged 6 times in one day by none other than...Elliot.

Hi I'm whore, bitch, and ASSy. Yep I had to put this jerkface in his own category. His name is Austin Moon. We have a love and hate relationship. Sometimes he acts all flirty, and sweet. Then he's cocky and rude. Ugh I hate him. Sometimes I wish he would just go to ...

* * *

Austin saw me half way naked. EWWWWWW and I was probably pleasing him since I was wearing his favorite color. Ugh he's such a pervert. I throw on my white crop top over my red cami that says 'STAR' in black letters, black skinny jeans, and my red all-stars. I place my ear phones in my ear listen to Made in The USA BY: Demi Lovato **(I DON"T OWN BUT SONGS AWESOME)**

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" My dads girlfriend Catty yells at me.

I snatch my earphones out, Ugh and this was one of my favorite songs. I grab my purple stripped backbag and stumble down stairs.

I enter our dark green kitchen. And I mean dodo green Catty hates bright colors. I slam myself down on the bar stool. Looking up my dad, and his girlfriend.

Catty has jet black hair with purple, blue, and orange dipped. She look like my little pony threw up on her head. She's wearing a purple mini skirt that shows her bare ass, a white tube top, and purple 6 inch heels. And they say me and my sister are the biggest sluts in Miami.

"What do you want father." I ask completely ignoring Catty. She slams her fist down almost on my hand. "You put my powder in my nail polish, my nails are crackling because of you." she yells spitting in my face. I stick up my middle finger, hopping out of my seat and grabbing an apple, and storming out of the door.

I slam the door, looking out in front of our yard. I start walking down our steps. Ugh its such a pretty day to bad it's going to be full of shit.

Boom. I turn around, my dad comes storming out of the house. He grabs my arm, staring me in the eye probably about to yell. Then unsurprisingly his face softens. "Ally sweetheart I know you and Catty has some issues between each other, but please try to get along I really like her." My dad begs.

"Let go of me you fucking ass." I turn to my left only to see Austin and his dad arguing AGAIN. His family is really pissy. I turn back to my dad, "Sure, I'll try." I whisper, walking toward the sidewalk.

"Bye honey have a great day." My dad shouts waving. I give Austin an rude scoff. "Yea you really like her...in bed." I say to quietly for my dad to hear. I see Austin and his dad pull out as I walk to school.


	2. Chapter 2: School Sweet School

**Hey my followers/reviewers/others sorry I haven't updated yet. My cousins we're over and I didn't want to get up here cause they would've snitched or something. Plus when they come over they take control of my laptop. Well I'll do 3 shout outs for each chapter. So...**

**Beats94: thanks so much for your reviw especially since you my first reviewer. Please encourage other people TO ACTUALLY WRITE AN REVIEW! Love ya**

**Astrawberry11: I'm glad you love my story. Didn't your read the other story, thanks so much. Love ya**

**AusllyxLover: thanks sooooo much your awesome. I'm proud that you think my story is amazing since I only put out the first chapter. Your awesome, really you are. Love ya**

**Also thanks for the many who PM'd me, and favorite or followed my or the story. Y'all are phenomenal, truly tremendous. Love ya**

**Now on with the story. I don't own Austin and Ally but I still love them, and I still...LOVE YA :) :) :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: School sweet School

**_Austin's POV:_**

My name is Austin M,

What's yo name.

Where are you,

Let me tell you where I am.

Up in the school,

Don't give two fucks.

Ready to get out,

So I can ...

Ok you already guessed I'm not good at the whole songwriting thing. You see god gave me sooooo much sexiness, talent, and swag. He didn't want to spoil me so he tinkled a tiny gram of songwriting on me, and that tiny gram just disappeared. **(THE SONG IS COPY WRITE SO YOU CAN'T STEAL...not like anyone would)**

"aussy" I turn to my left and there everything stopped, nobody dared to move. Its almost like everybody stopped breathing I wonder why.

"AUSSY!" Someone yells. I look to my right...that's why everybody was in shock. It's Cassidy, doesn't seem like such a threat, but she's a West Winger, and this is the East side's hallways. Not only that look at the way she's dressed, hot pink short pencil skirt, light pink tank top that's ripped in half at the end, a blue jacket with the sleeves cut off, and blue 6 inch heels. She looks like she got blended in with cotton candy in a damn cotton candy machine. Yeah she's my girlfriend, and she's good... but only having sex.

She runs into my arms, I trip backwards making us both fall. Thank god my siblings and I go to separate schools. She's straddling me, her frosty cold body on my chest, her glossy cold lips, are planted on mine. Ugh I wish I could tell her to get out, but she's a girl... I mean she's Ally's fight not mine.

Cassidy detaches her self off of me. I stand up stumbling, she slams me against my locker. "Hey Aussy you haven't texted me back, I miss you and your little friend." She giggles squeezing my dick at the end when she says "friend"

I slightly shove her off of me, everyone's eyes are still on me and Cassidy, waiting for my next action. I shrug and looking back at Cassidy, she's biting her lip twisting her finger on my abs underneath my shirt. "What are you doin..."

_BOOOOMM_! The front door opens. Gasps erupt from every inch of the hallway, people start crowding near the entrance.

Cassidy perks up from behind me, looking slightly ticked at this disturbance. Whispers start commencing, and I heard my name a couple of times.

"MOVE!" Someone yells behind the crowd, almost instantly everybody moves back creating a passage way through the middle. Footsteps draw closer, I see Cassidy gasp at who it is, I just smile.

Allyson Marie Dawson if I didn't hate you so much I would've kissed you. Ally approaches us, I see everybody take out their phones to record, I instantly back up giving them they're space.

" WHAT THE FREAKING SHIT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ally yells dropping her bags to the floor, she kicks them toward me. She glances me a look, I pick them up.

"Nothing really I was just telling Austin how good he was, and how we should do what we do more...often." She says trying to act innocent biting her lip.

Ally glances me a disgusted face, I shrug, she just rolls her eyes. Ally turns back Cassidy, "Whatever now walk out of here before you be rolling outta here Blondie." She snaps walking off in the opposite direction toward the bathroom. Cassidy rolls her eyes, snickers, and does the ugliest walk I ever seen out of the East Side.

Thank god she's gone my turn to rise up. I walk toward the wooden bench, I stand on top. Everybody's eyes are on me now, yes. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU SHOULDN'T Y'ALL BE AT CLASS!" I scream, instantly Dez and Dallas are beside me shouting at them to leave.

Perfect I have Dallas Hawks the East sides heart-throb. Sometimes I wish I was like him perfect family even though there not rich. All the girls love his sweet personality, but he's not as adored as me. He's smart really smart straight A student, but he's still not considered a nerd. Dez Fisher he's the funny, weird, prankster guy, that everybody thinks is gay but really isn't. But he's way closer to me than Dallas is. He owns various weird animals such as a turtle, he loves chick flicks, and h's considered to be an love whisper.

The crowd clears the hallway, rushing to class. After 5 minutes, of waiting everybody's gone. Dez, Dallas, and I step down from the bench. "Come on Austin, before we're late for class." Dallas says pulling my arm.

"Let go of me, I'm staying I'm waiting for Ally." I say, shaking him off my arm. He shrugs and runs down the hallway to class. Dez slaps his hand on my back. I take it off, and announce. "You too, Dez. GO!" He looks confused then snickers. "I get it, go get her." He chuckles running down the hallway.

Finally, wait what was he talking about. I just didn't care about getting to class as much as they did. Whatever fuck them.

"Blondie" Someone whispers behind me. I turn around, and guess who it is. "Ally, here's your stuff." I say awkwardly handing it to her. She giggles, then walks takes her stuff. "Look did I make little Austin nervous." She squeals in a baby voice. I take full advantage of that, I grab her tiny waist and slam it against my locker the same way Cassidy did me.

"Nope did little Aussy make Ally jealous earlier." I whisper in her ear. She shivers then try's to push me off her, but I don't bulge. She sighs and answers, "Of course I was my Austin screwing some slut, while instead I could be screwing Elliot all day long." She mocks chuckling sarcastically. I release her, she smiles, then I press her right against my locker again. Her smile fades.

"Don't ever mention that manwhore to me again." I shout at her, she giggles crossing her arms, moving me a bit away from her. "Whatever Aussy." She snaps pushing me off of her.

She starts to walk off, thinking she won. It's not over yet.

* * *

_**Ally's** **POV:**_

Me again, hey how you doing. Good, that's good. How am I doing pretty shitty, glad you asked. First me so-called dad's girlfriend Catty snitches on me, then my dad declares his love for her...in bed, then I come to school and cASSidy is trying to pull one with Austin, and I being stupendously kind helped him. Now Austin and I are having one of our famous discussions...Well we were, I WON! :)

I walk away before he can come up with a come back. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands on my ass, it could only be...

"Eliot sweetheart stop were at school." I say pushing back against his chest. Elliot chuckles, "Guess again sweetheart." Elliot snickers. I turn around to face...Austin.

"What the hell is wrong with you Austin," I yell pushing away from him, "I thought you were Elliot, how why wh..."

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

_Shit the bell._

Everybody begins bursting out the door to their next class. Austin's warm body is suddenly against my back. His muscular arms wrap around me. "Your becoming a bad influence making me miss class." He whispers seductively in my ear.

Suddenly the warmth is gone and Austin is walking down the hallway. Asshole.

* * *

_Lunchtime:_

Ahh yes its time to eat finally, wait did that sound fat...never mind. After lunch I went throughout all my classes and now at the end of the day we have lunch. But at lunch the East and West side eat together, yeah!

I begin to walk in the cafeteria only to be acquainted by my besties. I can hear the whispers probably still talking about what happened this morning. Wow people get a life.

"Ally, guess what I heard Austin skipped class again to sneak into the West side to fuck Cassidy again." One of my besties Trish says._ Yeah Trish De la Rosa the gossipy one of my friends, I can count on her with all the schools info, and with her spunky animal print fashion she's plenty of fun, she's latino so she can cuss people out in different languages and they don't even know it. She's rich not only in America but in Spain too. But sadly she has an major crush on Dez, could you believe it. And she once fussed at Jasmine soo much she cried. And I mean cried._

"Alls, if that bitch causes you anymore trouble trust and believe. She will not live to see another day." My other bestie Alanna announces, picking up an apple. _Alanna Greener is one of those all-girls, those chicks who are smart, athletic, sexy, popular, and tough. She has 4 older brothers and trust and believe she knows how to punch, she punched Victoria one time and she was in a coma. She's also the head of the soccer team, and pro skateboarder, she choreographs the cheerleaders, but she's not even a cheerleader. She's Roman & African-American, she has this really pretty brown skin tone that is to die for. Plus she makes honor roll, and she's still the top of the food chain, and did I say she's a model. Talk about babe-magnet. **(She looks like Zendaya from Shake it Up)**_

"Girls, don't worry those girls don't have anything on us." I say walking toward our table we share with the most popular boys, :( Austin's gang. We sit in an row on the left side of the table, with Trish at the right of me, and Alanna to my left. Dallas is sitting across from Alanna, Dez across from Trish, and an empty seat across from me.

"Where's Austin?" I ask simply eating my burger, sipping my grape juice. Neither Dez or Dallas speaks a thing. Trish stops eating her subway sandwich, and clears her throat. "I think my best friend just asked, Where. the. hell. is. Austin?" She snaps slamming down her Fizzy Drink. No answer.

I look over to Alanna, she raises her eyebrows and stops eating her fruit salad. _ Uh Oh!_ "ANSWER HER GOD DAMN QUESTION OR ELSE THIS RING WILL BE IMPRINTED ON THE SIDE OF YOUR FACE." She demands, slamming her fist down. _Way to be easy._

"He cut lunch to make out with Cassidy in the janitors class across from the Western Gym." Dez squeals, heading his face. Alanna smiles and continues eating her fruit salad, and apple. I smile, high fiving Alanna.

"Dude why the hell did you tell her, you know she wouldn't dare to touch us." Dallas yells at Dez, ticked off. Alanna drops her fork, maybe I'll just wait for Austin this just got interesting.

"Excuse me, I could drop kick you out of that seat before you even process what I'm saying." She snaps leaning forward trying to get in his face. Dallas chuckles, "I'd like to see you try babe." He teases leaning forward to. "Omg I think they're going to kiss." Trish squeals, ready to take a picture with her phone. They get closer they lock eyes, omg I think they're about to kiss too.

They're lips brush slightly against each others, then _**BOOOOOOM!**_ They both sit back in there seats, blushing like crazy. The cafeteria doors open and in walks Austin Moon and Cassidy Hawk, delightful.

Everyone starts bickering among their group, Victoria and Jasmine join Cassidy's side as they walk to their table. Austin just yawns grabs a banana from the line and sits down across from me. Austin notices how red Alanna and Dallas are and asks, "What did I miss?" He sounds so innocent but behind that he's a devil.

None of us answer, Austin shrugs eating his banana. There's a big moment of complete awkward silence. "You missed 3/4 of lunch, 80% of the school day, and most of this whole conversation." I shout at him completely ticked at his behavior. Austin smirks about to say something, but his eyes widen with anger. I turn around, O that's why, Elliot and his gang is coming, great!

"Hey Ally." Elliot snickers pressing his lips against mine, they're freezing cold and chapped, it matches his whole all black personality dark clothes, ghostlike appearance. I pull away and give him a small wave. He squeezes between me and Trish and kisses my cheek, Miles sits beside Alanna, and Darrell sits beside Trish. Miles is Canadian, and looks a lot like Justin Bieber. Darrell is Native American, with really pretty long hair to his shoulders. _**(Like an tan version of young Zack off of Zack and** **Cody, but with black hair)**_

"Hi Elliot, hey Darrell and Miles." I say awkwardly looking at Austin for help. He smiles, and says something to Dez and Dallas, they both stand up crossing their arms. "Uglliot please do me a favor and get the hell out of here." Austin snap, standing up. Uglliot (I mean Elliot) snaps his fingers, and Darrell stands up face to face with Dez, and Miles stands up face to face with Dallas. Elliot is last to stand up he snaps his fingers again and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

_**No one's** **POV:**_

Darrell tackles Dez against the wall, only to be flipped around by Dez. Dez tackles Darrell to the ground pounding fists against his face. Austin slaps Elliot to fall on the ground. Elliot stands back up punching Austin square in his eye, Austin kicks him into a nearby table and takes a tray and starts beating him. Miles kicks Dallas in his chest, Dallas flies against the cafeteria wall. The whole cafeteria gasps as Dallas doesn't stand back up. People begin swarming around.

Miles walks to Alanna, plants a kiss on her cheek. She wipes it off, kisses her fist and punches him in the face. He drops to the ground. Trish and Ally high five Alanna. Ally, Alanna, and Trish rush over to Dallas, helping him stand up. Dallas limps back over to Darrell slapping him hard on his back.

The cafeteria doors open and the principle of the East side steps in side. "Austin Moon, Allyson Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dezmond Fisher, Alanna Greener, and Dallas Hawks in my office now" He roars, the whole cafeteria silences the guilty party gets up and follows out of the cafeteria.

* * *

_**Austin's POV:**_

We enter his office, I have a faded black eye, Dallas has a busted lip, and Dez is clutching his chest must probably have few broken ribs. Nothing big, at least we won :)

We all take a seat on the two couches in front of his desk, the girls in one, us boys in the other. "I'll make this short for all of you. Your all expelled till next Monday, plus you have 8 hour community service." Our bald Principle says, sipping his coffee.

"What did we do it was the boys." Trish shouts. "Yeah I have soccer practice, a mid-term tomorrow. I have to show the cheerleaders there dance for the pep rally, THIS THURSDAY!" Alanna exclaims, "I have things to do, people to see." I add sitting up." The Principle ignores us still sipping coffee.

"I have football practice, and a science project." Dallas squeals shaking his head. "I have to film the morning announcements, plus we have our drama play on Friday." Dez yells clutching his chest, shrieking in pain. "And I really don't give to shits about it." I snap lastly not caring about it. I got expelled tons of times just this time I'll have buddies.

"DISMISSED!" Mr. Perez shouts, as we head out. Not saying a word, we start splitting our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3: REASONS FOR REBEL

**JUST TO WARN YOU THIS CHAPTER IS TOOOO LONG FOR THE AVERAGE MIND! 3,730 WORDS! ONLY AWESOME PEOPLE MAY READ! jkkkkkkkk! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME! LOVE, YA **

**What up everybody I'm back and since I have internet I'll update much more often now. Yeah! Well anyways how have y'all been. Let me know. Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, and those whom Pm'd me also. Well as I said before I'll be picking between 3 or 4 reviews for each chapter to post. Thanks everybody.**

**Little-bit-of-auslly: _Thanks for the review. I got the East side, West side thing from Harry Potter. How they have different teams. My school has that too, but we have 4 instead of two. So I decided like how some places have an East High and West High, why not just bring them together in one school but separate them. Thanks just wanted to answer your question. Love, ya_**

** r5loverforever99: _Thanks so much. I wanted to make the characters different cause, I honestly love the whole Austin and Ally thing. But I'm part feminist so I like women to be powerful and up high. And with Ally being a really shy girl whose hearts been thrown around, it was really screwy. So I decide why don't I make Ally with a little edge. I described the characters like that cause really I was to lazy and too eager to wait and describe them. Anyways Love, ya_**

**rauraauslly: _thanks I bet you two would get along pretty well. She is kind of like me a bit, that's the reason I made her. I just used my sister's name and my Personality. So yea Love, ya_**

**Thank you everybody even my ghost followers, yes I still love, ya**

**O yeah I almost forgot, just fyi the whole East side West thingy isn't a majority in this story. But if you want I can make a story with the inside Drama of their school. Or not. But I'm just putting it out their. If anybody decides to use the East side West side thing. I DON'T CARE! Just don't use the whole rebellion against parents idea. So yeah I'm sorta un-owning my precious East side West side idea. But if I decide to make an story about it I don't want half of fanfiction fussing at me in PM message about stealing the idea even though its mine. so yeah absolutely adore, (JK) I LOVE you.**

**Now on with the story. I don't own Austin and Ally but I still love them, and I still...LOVE YA :) :) :)**

* * *

_*EVERY REBEL NEEDS A REASON TO REBEL AGAINIST SOMEONE. ANY FOOL CAN STRICK AGAINIST AN OPOSING FORCE, BUT IT TAKES AN TRUE BORN REBEL TO REBEL AGAINIST A BAD OPPOSING FORCE!_

_ -Aloana K._

* * *

Chapter 3: One thought, Two fists, Red blood, Blue wall

**_Austin's POV:_**

_A-man in the house_

_breaking glasses_

_not breaking a sweat_

_cutting classes_

_running home before I'm dead..._

Hell yeah, I just wrote actual lyrics. Don't laugh just because they weren't Bruno Mars perfect doesn't mean shit. **(Its true I love Bruno Mars songs. Cause most of his lyrics our true and his songs our actually meaningful, EVEN THAT SONG GORILLA AND ITS ABOUT SEX) **I run down the streets to my house, my dad had to work late and couldn't pick me up. And since I failed my drivers test last year looks like I'm running.

Did you ever wonder what's your limit? Because right now I'm running twice the speed I thought I could. I think the whole purpose of running is if you can think. If you can think while running, by science you can increase your maximum speed to way more than you could go before. Yeah I know what you're thinking When the hell did he become a scientist. Hey like I said before I'm not a nerd, but I'm not dumb as bricks either.

I sprint through random people's yard. I round the corner, and run toward the left. I see my house, I start slowing down into a jog. You see I live about a mile out from my school but I'm home in under 5 minutes. Awesome.

I walk up on my blazing green porch, shit I'm already getting a headache. I sit my papers on the chair, and reach for the doorknob.

_Honk! Honk! _I turn around toward my driveway. A dark blue acura pulls up into the driveway. Mom's home yeah (note my sarcasm and if you didn't already then... your slow as hell jk). Her eyes meet mine through the glass she smiles, I give her a small wave and walk inside the house. Great if only Rydel was home then our sappy stupid dumbass family would be complete.

I walk into the kitchen putting my community service form on the table for my mom. Ryland is at the bar table eating cereal. Guess someone got home earlier than usual, or he just didn't bother to go to school at all. You see what I mean angel child.

"Hey bro." I say sitting beside him. he glances up at me and scoffs. Whatever asshole I say to myself. Riker and Rocky are in the living room, I see they're looking at the usual porn, well Riker is, Rocky's on his phone. The kitchen is connected to the living room by the bar table, so I guess I'm watching it as well.

"I see your home a little early." I say to him, hitting his shoulder. He looks up then toward me, and then he just stares at me. "I see you are too." He adds mumbling.

You see that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend he's very secretive about himself. And once he didn't talk for 5 days to any of us. Lets just say Ryland's one for holding a grudge. He haven't once gave anyone of us a hug, or even smiled since he was a toddler. He opens his mouth ready to say something.

The front door opens and mom walks in. Ryland closes his mouth and turns back staring at the TV. Riker fumbles around for the remote and turns it to Devious Maids. _**(that's my show right there, comment snow globes if you love it too)**_

She groins and slams her purse on the front table. Looks like someones moody today. Then she stumbles into the kitchen and plops down on the chair beside me. She looks like an straight-up zombie. Her shirt that she's been wearing for 4 days has holes, and coffee spills. The bottom of her pants look like they got dipped in a chocolate waterfall. And her hair looks she just had sex...40 times.

She turns toward me then smiles, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. Yep she stinks, go take a damn bath women.

"Hey my sweet heart momma's missed you," She kisses my cheek then pats my back, "Good to know one of my children are actually good." She ads on.

You see this is why I hate her. She constantly puts other people down just for the fuck of it. She tramples over people and not just any people her kids. Putting one above the other drawing war among them. I know she favorites me, so does everybody else but that doesn't mean she can... ugh nevermind.

Riker turns around frowning, Rocky looks up from his phone, _O great now she done it._

Ryland takes a very long dramatic deep breath. _holy shit._

He slams back from the table, simply walks out the door of the house. Wow really he got me all worked up for nothing. But hell Ryland is the silent creepy guy type. Still how can he make something so easy, look so dramatic.

Riker shrugs and starts flipping through channels. And there goes Riker making not give two shits about it otherwise. Surprise, surprise.

I turn toward my mom, she has her head in her knees. Awww I almost feel bad for her... almost.

I slightly tap her back, she perks up with tear stains rounding her old wrinkle worn out face. Her eyes flooded with worry, sadness, and misery. "I lost two of my babies." She wipes her tears, drip down stained gray shirt. "But mom its your..."

The front door opens, the smell of baby powder fills my nose. Dad must be home, since he works at Moon's Mattress Kingdom I guess they use an awful lot of powder. Just on time steps in the kitchen my dad. His usual blue shirt, black pants attire for work of course. His light brown eyes sprang with exhaustion. He stumbles next to my mm and kisses her cheek. Awwww to gross.

"Hey dad." I say stealing the attention away from mom. He frowns, and examines the living room in front of us. He glances at Riker and Rocky, then starts glaring at me. "Where's my other son." It may seem like he's talking to everyone, but his focused on me, since me and Ryland never really got along. Ha he really thinks I had something to do with this.

Ryland is a scrimpy 14-year-old who doesn't know what to do with himself. I did nothing to him, it's all moms fault she always manages to tear this family apart, just like dad did when he punched Rydel's boyfriend and now she's probably pregnant with Tyler's child. And he has the nerve to blame me.

_Punch*_ My fathers fist collides with my jaw. I stumble off the chair to the hard cold tiled floors. My vision fuzzed, but I think I see someone holding my dad back, and another one punching him in the gut. _Wait...what._ I force my open staring in shock at whats going on. Riker is holding dad back stuffing some illegal drug in his mouth, and Rocky is beating him to a pulp. While poor, distressed mommy is standing in he corner weeping for her life.

Rocky stops and puts his hand down to help me up, I humbly grab it. I stare at dad as he takes another blow from Rocky square in the old Adam's apple. A purple spot forms under his chin, when the hell did Rocky get so strong. Dads eyes roll back into his head, and white fills his eyes. Riker pushes him to the ground while Rocky kicks his side.

I stare in disbelief. Is he died?

"No, not yet." Rocky says looking over dad like a painter admires his painting. Not that surprised this is a huge step up from his regular achievements. You see Rocky is a boxer at his school, I knew he was good but not good enough to take out a grown man.

Riker clamps his hand on my shoulder, "Bro you gotta stop thinking out loud." He snickers. I chuckle, ha Riker has always been my favorite brother.

Rocky pulls his leg back and starts slamming his foot into dads side again.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" we all spin around and mom is there... with a taser. Creepy. Rocky stops kicking and steps back. "Go upstairs in your room before I call the cops." She screams more scared than serious. Riker, Rocky, and me exchange glances and start toward the stairs. "WAIT!" She exclaims making us all turn back.

"I'm damn tired of all of you. Starting today I'll make al of your lives a living hell. And if you ever try to leave without me or your father kicking you out..." She inhales and finishes. "I'll call the cops and have you all arrested for assault, assholes." She turns and walks back into the kitchen.

I slowly inhale and exhale thinking through this situation clearly, I stop half way up the stairs. "You ok Austin I know how close you two were." Riker states patting my back. He was right no matter how dirty and rude she was, we were close. She gave me girl advice, guy advice, shopping, fishing, basketball camp, and she brought me with her to Rome once.

"But you have to understand she's pure evil." Rocky adds staring into my eyes. Yeah he's a total text addict if you look really closely his eyes slightly move from left to right naturally from reading texts. And they're slightly lighter, probably from staring at screens 24/7. But he's right she is evil. Wait... I got it. Rocky and Ricker start walking up the stairs. "Wait" I call out to them, causing them o turn around. "No you're right I'm done with her and dad, and their bullshit." I shout.

My anger bubbles inside of me. How could I be so stupid my parents are monsters...wait no cross that out they're EVIL DRAGONS and we're the damsel in distress. Not for long, those egg heads. I stump up the steps to the top looking down on my brothers kingly. I slightly pump up chest and take a deep breath in.

"Did you hear what she said?" I exclaim lifting my chin up high. They look toward each other confused, and look back at me shrugging. I clear my throat.

"She said she's going to make our lives a living hell till we graduate or they kick us out." They both still look confused, I let out a frustrated sigh. "So." Rocky says confused as fuck.

"It's easy we make them want to kick us out..."

* * *

**_Ally's POV:_**

_Can we go back, _

_this is the moment_

_tonight is the night_

_we'll fight 'til it's over_

Boom world wrecking lyrics write their. Let me hear you say "Tunananana" **(sorry I just love to say that) **Anyways now I'm in school :( Yeah I know right, luckily its last period and schools over in about 10 minutes or so. Things been crazy today, I got detention I'm the schools star student (sorta) and those daft fart heads. Hey don't blame me for me language, I live beside Austin it comes naturally.

"Now class as you know the rebellion in the book The Hunger Games is for what reason." Mr. Strips says, scratching his bald head. Like I said before I'm in English class, with my ten thousand-year old teacher.

_Beep beep beep_ _beep_

Mr. Stripes turns his back to us, I reach down in my purse grabbing my iPhone 5 C. I place my phone in my lap, looking around cautiously. Mr. Stripes turns back around, eyeing the class. Luckily Alanna always has my back.

"Hey , how was your day today. Aren't you glad todays almost over. So you can see your family, I mean your cats. But also you look like the type of person who likes fishing. Do ya? The fish in Miami are rare. Did you know we're known for having some of the biggest bass fish in North America. Did you ever notice when someone says North America instead of the world it classifies it as 7 times smaller than it may actually be. Probably because they're 7 continents in the world. Did you know that they were planning to add an extra continent. Crazy right? But luckily thanks The World Wide Globalization and Information Of The Seven United Continents we don't have to worry about it. So yeah I've wondered if you lived during the revolutionary war since your what 50...60...80...on hundr..."

"Enough Alanna, see me in the hallway." Mr. Stripes snaps. Alanna smirks, she's used to this, and follows him outside. I quickly pull out my phone. 4 new messages, one from Austin, one from my dad's girlfriend, and two from my pa.

I scroll down and hit my inbox

From: Austin the sexy ss mother fuck(er) (don't ask about name, Austin stole my phone and did it)

_Yo Alls get over here some crazy shit happenn. Might need your help. N give your sister a call. Meet me at the graffiti wall tomorr for our 1st 2 community service hrs and I'll explain erything. **(yes I know some things are misspelled Austin's texting remember) **peace & pancakes,_

_ Austin double M_

Ok that was weird, I wonder whats so big that he texted me usually when something happens he bangs on my window at_. _Anyways I scroll to look at the other texts.

_beep _Wow another message I must be popular. I open the one from my dad's girlfriend first.

From: Evil wicked Catty the destroyer (like the name awesome right)

_ How dare you, you little bitch. Honestly Allyson just when I thought you were better than your slutty sister. Sneaking boys upstairs. Shameful, btw your dad's pissed you'll be grounded for life. And you know the best part I'm the one who set you up whore. Soo ha, who's Lester's favorite now. Prepared to suffer asshole. _

_ hope you drop dead,_

_ Kitty Catty mmmmmeeeeeooooowwwwww_

Holy shit, that mother fucker fucking snitched on me that little slutty whore, I hope she dies in hell. I didn't even do anything. No dad hates me. He has to believe me I am his daughter right. Tears starting straining down the side of my face. I quickly wipe them off, I can't let people see me cry I'll be ruined.

I rummage through my phone looking for the two messages my dad sent me.

From: Pa

_ Allyson Marie-Kie Dawson. You should be ashamed I know you miss your asshole of an sister Amber is cruel and stupid. But not my Ally-gator, you bitch. You call my beautiful wife an whore, and drag boys to your room. What's next your dating that Moon boy. I saw your messages sexting him. I hate you, just when I thought I was going to let you go to your mom in Africa, but noooooooooo your staying here with me FOREVER! Never leaving. Not unless I say otherwise._

_ Lester_

From:Pa

O and btw I'm disowning you Ally, your not my daughter if anybody asks say your my sister's child.

Lester

Its official I hate my god da... "Good Afternoon students the day is over. Have an wonderful weekend. Bye." The announcements ring everybody out there seats and out the door. I grab my backpack, and run out the school.

"Ally!" Trish and Alanna call behind me, but I keep on running never stopping. Flying past bushes, ignoring weird stares from male drivers, not trying to get hit by school buses flying past.

Once I reach my ugly house of hell. I slam through the door. Walking into the den where Lester, and Catty are sitting watching Beyond Scared Straight. **(new season coming on soon for all you B.S.S fans, don't own)**

I clear my throat dad.. I mean Lester looks up at me concerned. I scoff rudely rolling my eyes. I slam my permission slip on the dark brown linetan table near the couch.

"What's this Allyson?" Catty asks trying to sound innocent. She smoothes her black colored nails against my dads groin, distracting him. Ugh, she calls me an whore look how she's acting; bitchy, look how she's dressed; bark blue short short that shows her wrinkly ass, a black tank top that says 'loved squared' in dark orange letters, and dark green fuzzy socks. Who the hell does she think she is 17. She's fucking 38 and she tries to act sexy, just stop please. And Lester that pleased, sex loving, dumbass, mother fucker, crouch, dickhead, brick, lazy, ignoring, annoying, daft, waggish, and faintly assholish father is falling right into her plans.

"I hope you rot in hell, ugly ass slut!" I scream out raged in anger. Instantly Lester pops up walk toward me angry. Wow he didn't do that when Catty said the same thing to my sister Amber, and my mom when she called once. Catty smirks folding her arms rising beside him. Ugh... I'm going to KILL that bitch.

I shove my dad back toward the couch kicking him in the balls, I jump on him pounding his back with my two weak fragile fists. _Scratch! _I turn around fiercely, Catty is there digging her nails in my back. I let out a loud faint whimper. I push her off, regaining my balance. She rises slowly, I do a roundhouse kick hitting her ear, then I punch her blind eye hard.

I grab my throbbing fist, as Catty lays motionless on the ground. Dad slowly rises, but I soon kick him in the shin. He yelps in pain grabbing his leg. I take that short opportunity to slam my red ball point pin right into Catty's hand, but not before delivering another painful blow to her poor sappy eye. I grinch my teeth through the pain. I grab my back pack and stamper up the steps.

I stop at the first step, ant turn back to my pained family downstairs. "Phase 1 of getting kicked out complete." I run into my room locking the door.

I plop on my bed, taking out my phone ready to text Austin double M.

* * *

**Hey guys again sorry for not updating I could list why but then this chapter would be like 5,000 words long. Anyways I told you they were rebels. And sometimes rebels have to fight. Sorry for the fighting scene for those who disliked it. They'll be another one in the 6 chapter maybe. Also really talk to me how did I do. I want to become a writer and I want to know if I was good at the whole fighting scene. And yes I know Ally's was tougher than Austin's. Don't blame me I'm a hard women supporter (feminist). So yeah WOMEN POWER, sorry boys love ya. Also should I make Alanna move away or switch sides cause she's got to go one way or another. I love her and I know y'all love her too. Also Dallas. Anyways I'll update whenever y'all get me 30 reviews, and I'll update A is in Angel Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**LOVE YA FANFICTION AND GOOD NIGHT! :) :) :) :0 :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4: authors note

**DEAR GUYS I WANT TO UPDATE BUT MY COMPUTER KEEPS ON DELETING MY DOCS FROM DOC MANAGER SO I HAVE TO KEEP ON RE-WRITING IT, AND I HAVE AN EXTREMELY SHORT TEMPER SO I MIGHT END UP PUNCHING A WHOLE THROUGH MY COMPUTER I'LL TRY TO HAVE IT RE-WRITTEN AND PUBLISHED MONDAY! IF NOT THEN WEDENSDAY! AND A IS IN ANGEL MAYBE THRUSDAY CAUSE I NEED TO RE-THINK ABOUT THAT ONE CAUSE I LIKE THIS STORY BETTER! SORRY BUT I LOVE Y'ALL BUT I' SOOOOO PISSED! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SHOUT OU TO . she is my MENTOR. BTW A MENTOR IS A PERSON WHO EVERY CHAPTER I'LL GIVE THEM A SHOUTOUT AND IF THEY HAVE A ACCOUNT I'LL PM THEM SNEAK PEEKS AND TELL THEM A HOUR BEFORE I'M UPDATING THAT I'M UPDATING. YOUR REVIEW HAS TOO BE MEANINGFUL TO BECOME A MENTOR NOT JUST BASIC CRAP! AND HERS WAS! AGAIN SUPER SORRY. BLAME MY COMPUTER I UPDATED THIS ON MY FRIENDS COMPUTER! ALSO BE PATIENT AND PLEASE REVIER THAT WOULD REALLY ENCOURAGE ME IF YOU DON'T MIND! AND I'M ACCEPTING 2 MENTORS FOR THIS CHAPTER SO BE READY! AND SOME DAYS I MIGHT SELECT FOLLOWERS/FAVORITES OR FOLKS WHO PM'D ME INSTEAD. I MIGHT HAVE MY BROTHERS FRIEND ANTONIO TYPE IT FOR ME HE TYPES REALLY FAST.**

**LOVE YA AND EXTREMELY SORRY **

_**TRY TO STRIVE TOWARD 40 REVIEWS**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAR GUYS I WANT TO UPDATE BUT MY COMPUTER KEEPS ON DELETING MY DOCS FROM DOC MANAGER SO I HAVE TO KEEP ON RE-WRITING IT, AND I HAVE AN EXTREMELY SHORT TEMPER SO I MIGHT END UP PUNCHING A WHOLE THROUGH MY COMPUTER. I'LL TRY TO HAVE IT RE-WRITTEN AND PUBLISHED MONDAY! IF NOT THEN WEDENSDAY! AND A IS IN ANGEL MAYBE THRUSDAY CAUSE I NEED TO RE-THINK ABOUT THAT ONE CAUSE I LIKE THIS STORY BETTER! SORRY BUT I LOVE Y'ALL BUT I'm SOOOOO PISSED! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SHOUT OUT TO . she is my MENTOR. BTW A MENTOR IS A PERSON WHO EVERY CHAPTER I'LL GIVE THEM A SHOUTOUT AND IF THEY HAVE A ACCOUNT I'LL PM THEM SNEAK PEEKS AND TELL THEM A HOUR BEFORE I'M UPDATING THAT I'M UPDATING. YOUR REVIEW HAS TO BE MEANINGFUL TO BECOME A MENTOR NOT JUST BASIC CRAP! AND HERS WAS! AGAIN SUPER SORRY. BLAME MY COMPUTER, I UPDATED THIS ON MY FRIENDS COMPUTER! ALSO BE PATIENT AND PLEASE review. THAT WOULD REALLY ENCOURAGE ME IF YOU DON'T MIND! AND I'M ACCEPTING 2 MENTORS FOR THIS CHAPTER SO BE READY! AND SOME DAYS I MIGHT SELECT FOLLOWERS/FAVORITES OR FOLKS WHO PM'D ME INSTEAD. I MIGHT HAVE MY BROTHERS FRIEND ANTONIO TYPE IT FOR ME HE TYPES REALLY FAST.**

**LOVE YA AND EXTREMELY SORRY **

_**TRY TO STRIVE TOWARD 40 REVIEWS**_


	6. Chapter 6: Game Plans

**Dear fanfiction readers, and yes you just got down rated to that. Aloha jkkkkkk. I love y'all I honestly thought that I'd have tons of haters on me since I didn't update and people trashing me but I don't YEAH! You guys are awesome and when I write my first published story I'll put dedicated to my lovely fanfictioners ( corny but creative ) You guys are you hear that the government shut down? Crazy right! What has the world come too? Shameful...anyways again. So how have y'all been, mentally put answer. Ok like I said this will be a short authors note but a long chapter.**

** But not yet here is my MENTORS: Astrawberry11, launi9, InspireDreamCreateLove , and last but not least Little-bit-of-auslly. Love ya**

**And here are my passionate reviewers how I love too. **

**launi9- Thanks for the review and congrats for being a MENTOR. O and I hope that your Antonio isn't my Antonio cause that'd be ACK-ward. But anyways thanks for your review your the one that actually inspired me too wtite this damn chapter. But yeah love ya**

** InspireDreamCreateLove- thanks I'm glad you could me a genius, but just sooo you know I'm very much like Austin sooo when you say or give me complements I'll use that to my advantage sooo. For the next two chapters I'll brag about how smart I am. JKKKKKKKKKK (no I will actually). Omg I am funny (jk) love ya**

**Guest- like I just said I'll use what you just said to my advantage (i'm trying to warn you people before I start getting annoying) But thanks for saying I have true talent, god bless you child. LOL love ya**

**That's all wow this Author's note is a bit longer than intended. But IDC love ya, start reading love ya love ya love ya **

**WARNING LOTS OF POINT OF VIEW (POV) SWITCHING IN THE MIDDLE, TRY TO KEEP UP) **

* * *

_ *A game plan is critical for success, you can't expect a team to charge to be victorious by not thinking. Can you?_

_ -Aloana K._

* * *

**_Chapter 4 (even though its chapter 5 logically) :Game Plan_**

_Austin's POV_

I got my eyes on you

You're everything that I see

I want your hot love and emotion

Endlessly

I can't get over you

BOOM GOES THE AUSTIN MOON! Yeah hot lyrics right there if only Drake never wrote the song 'Hold One We're Going Home' first. Asshole (JKKKKKK).

So what am I doing you might wonder. Changing my clothes so I can go to my stupid community service hours with Ally. Not the joy of my life, more like troublesome dirt.

I grab my green and white striped shirt, blue jeans, and green supras. I wiggle my body struggling to fit this teeny ass shirt on. Once it slides on I start on my pants, zip down the zipper squeezing my muscular but sexy legs through. It stops half way up my thigh, wow must've gained some weight. I yanked them up, stumbling. I step back my foot hits my Percy Jackson **:)** Book and I slip. I roll down on the floor creating a ear-piercing bang. I stagger back on me feet, forcing my pants up just in case someone comes up here.

I grab my green jacket, and hurry down stairs. As I walk into the living room my brothers decided to enter the living room too. So here we are looking each other up and down examining each other like we don't see each other everyday. Weirdo. Anyways Riker is wearing a dark gray t-shirt with a black leather jacket to top it, black skinny jeans, and regular gray chucks. Rocky on the other hand is wearing a dark pink shirt that says 'oy oy oysters' in white letters' black basketball shorts, white nikes with pink shoelaces, and pink sunglasses shading his hazel eyes. Pink much?

"Sup!" Rocky blurts out swiftly walking by, pulling out his phone, of course. We head into the flaming red couches, we sit. Riker picks up the remote and turns to Legend Of Korra. This may be nerdy secret but I love this show seriously. Don't tell anybody, or I'll pop through your phone screen, jkkkk.

Riker taps my shoulder catching my attention. "Yo bro what you been doing earlier with all dat noise? I thought maybe Cassidy was over 'ere or some'um" Riker proclaims, yeah he's probably drunk or high. **(again I know its misspelled Riker's high remember, I saw them do it in Harry Potter thought it was cool) **Most likely high.

..."those kids are going to be the deaf of me." My ex-mom says stumbling and tumbling down the stairs with my ex-dad. Yep you heard me right I'm disclaiming them, I'll call mom Ass, and dad wholes. Together they both stink as fuck. LOL tots not funny.

I turn my head toward them, Ass is wearing a simple white dress, with black heels. Whole is wearing an average orange shirt, and kayak pants. Nothing special, but hey what would you expect with these two bitches. Sorry excuse my language, I mean female dogs.

They walk toward us, arguing of course. I turn back around ignoring them completely, part of Phase:2 of getting kicked out.

Whole walks over and snatches the phone away from Rocky. Rocky still holds his tantamount place. He takes a dee breathe in and does the same thing out. Continuing for the next 20 seconds. Calm it Rocky, you got this. I believe in you. O and btw if you're wondering why Riker isn't like being crazy because he's high is because he's probably soo use to this he mastered it, or something.

Well back to the situation at hand, Rocky takes a steep breathe in slightly lifting his head. His face is flushed red with outrage. I quickly place my right hand simply on his shoulder to calm him before he flips. You may not now this already but Rocky tends to be short-tempered a lot, just like his twin Rydel. O wait I never mentioned that before yet, they're nocturnal twins.

I glance up at my Ass, she's smirking waiting for him to blow up. Evil ass. My dad doing the same but he's slightly leaning against the side of the couch. The side Rocky's sitting on.

Rocky quickly glances at me, his eyes ready to kill. Whole pats Rocky's back, teasing him. O shit...

_ "Rocky!" I call out simply but its too late, way too late._

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_It's big big world_

_Easy to get lost in it_

_You always been my boy, Ah_

_And I'm not right to call it quits _

_We can make the sun shine in the moonlight_

_We can make the gray clouds turn to blue skies_

_I know its hard but baby believe_

_Yeah we can go nowhere but UP_

Yeah that's my song! I'm not even going to lie and said I wrote it. Justin Bieber's new get up is trashy, but you got to admit this song 'Up' by him is pretty cool. So where am I you might wonder? In my room watching Legend of Korra. Love this show, I hope I'm not the only one either.

_Korra splashes one of the evil sprits with water. The sprit disappears. She runs to her horse-dog thing named Nagha. Mako tries to hop on the back for a ride too. Korra pushes him off and starts arguing. _

"YEAH YOU GO GIRLLLLLL SHOW THAT MAKO DUDE WHO'S BOSS CHICKA! THAT'S WHAT I'M TAL..."

_Ring! _

My phone goes off interrupting my chants toward the Tv. "Fuck" I mumble pulling out my phne from underneath my Tweety Bird pjs, which I'm wearing at the moment. Ohhhh a text, so exciting.

**_From: (123)-456-7890_**

**_Alls its me Amber Kie. Hey got your text from yesterday. Call me NOW please _**

**_ -Amber Kie Dawson_**

"NO WAY!" I instantly burst out into tears. My eyes flood deeply probably leaving ugly trails of water down my face. I slam my head in my hands, sobbing. You may not understand but this is the first time I had contact with my sister in 4 years, that's when mom left and my dads asshole of a girlfriend came into the picture. I quickly save the number into my phone, treasuring this moment I pull my phone close to my chest squeezing it.

Do you ever feel like your life is a movie sometimes well if mine was, this would be the part when you all go 'AWWWWWW' and tear up a little. SO DO IT NOOOOOWWWWW! **(Just kidding you don't have to if you don't want to but if you want to if you put 'AWWWW' in your review or your PM message to me I might consider you for a MENTOR)**

I turn over on my stomach sobbing it out. I feel like shit and throw-up. My parents are shit and throw-u. My life is shit and throw-up. And _I HATE SHIT AND THROW-UP! :( _

_A flash back of my sister plays through my mind. When I was 9 and she was 12, we were picking daisies in grandma Delois' backyard. The wild flowers coloring flickering in the mid-summer sun. Her blonde her back then was dipped light pink, blended with the green trees in the background. Grandma Delois bringing us our pink lemonade, while Mom, and Dad chatted on the porch. Then we raced throw the rolling hills with our old dog Destiny Joy, _and yes that was her whole name we have tons of country in our blood, we do the whole 2 name thing. Anyways I close my eyes falling back against my pillow.

_We reach the old wooden tree that we always sat by, we named it Anna Nicole _(not after the playboy) _after our Auntie who died that year of breast cancer. We sat against looking over the hills and curves of the Virginian hills where Grandma Delois lived. It was perfect, then 2 little butterflies flew by. The biggest one had a vivid shade of purple and blue, somehow leading and guiding the smaller on. The smaller one was yellow with soft red pokka dots on each upper wing. Together they flapped happily spreading there wings and soaring right past us. That's how we wrote the Butterfly Song and as well as our other song called Wings. **(its a real song by Little Mix, it's really good) **Amber Kie also explained the whole boys thing to me, and what babies came from up there. She also gave me the biggest piece of advice I could ever here "Suck it up, buttercup" _

"Wait" I say to myself pushing myself off my bed. She's right, that's the past now I have things to do. I grab my light purple shirt with a white butterfly in the corner, shoving it on my stomach. I do the same with my white short shorts and purple converse. I walk over to the mirror, brushing all my hair back I slip on my purple headband. I apply clear lipstick. I walk over grabbing my phone off my bed, and picking up my keys. I stamper down the stairs making as muh noise as possible. I walk to the kitchen picking up an apple. I crash on the couch, pulling out my phone. I dial in Amber Kie's number, the phone starts ringing... then she picks up.

(pretty lazy here so, Ally is normal, _Amber Kie is italic)_

_"Hello Allyson is that you"_

"Amber Kie Nicole Dawson why the hell haven't you ever contacted me."

_"O I'm soo sorry Allyson its all my fault, sorry for leaving you. Sorry for not calling you, sorry for that thing called our dad, and his pussy face chick. Sorry for all the rumors, sorry for whoever might've bullied you from those. Sorry for that asshole Austin who constantly teases you. Honestly Ally I really thought you two would get married or something. I feel like a bitch, I'm a 20 year old mother fucking asshole. I've read all those emails you sent me, I just haven't answered them cause I've been so damn embarrassed. Shit, screw me, I'm a mothe..."_

_"_AMBER KIE!"

_"What?"_

"It's fine as long as you hear me now we're good."

_"Ok so about your little plan?"_

"Meet me at Renee Super's Day Care in 10 minutes."

_"Why there?"_

"I have community service there. Plus I know Renee Super's daughter so were good."

_"Ok see you there." _

"Wait" ...

_"What is it Allyson."_

"First off its Ally now, and second Trish, Alanna, Dez, and Dallas might be there to."

_"Ok fine Ally is that all?"_

"And Austin might be coming."

"_Soooo I care because!?"_

"And his brothers and sister might be coming too."

_"Ugh...fine bye Alls."_

The phone goes died. She's gone, I can't believe I just talked to my sister. I walk toward the door fist pumping the air. "You know she's a whore and so are you!" I turn around and there is my dad's bitch right there flesh and blood. I want to rip of her fake boobs. Remember what you told Austin Phase 2:ignore and avoid. I roll my eyes, and start out the door.

* * *

_Rocky's POV: _

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong!_

Yes saved by the bell, just when I was about to strangle my dad. I sit back down, brushing my hands off, on my pink shirt. What's with the pink you may ask. I just like the damn color, period.

Austin glances at me sorely, then stands up to get the door.

_RING! _My phone goes off I see its a text from...

* * *

_Austin's POV:_

I pull the door open. Ally stands there in her purple glory. She looks simple, but cute. More on the kidder side of style, but I like it. Suits her finely, I look her up and down again. Stopping at her femalish curves, and structures. Call me perv, or call me an average teenage boy. She slaps my arm noticing my staring, I chuckle.

I turn back toward the living room, I wave my brothers to me. They hurry over brushing hardly past Ass and Whole. I close the door behind them not giving two shits about Assy or Wholey.

"So guys what's up." Ally says breaking my train of thought. We hope in her Blue Sedan as we speed off to the place. O did I forget to mention somehow Ally got her license and she drives 70mph on 50mph, but I didn't.

... **(sorry guys,dont feel like writing whole thing)**

* * *

_Ally's POV:_

We reach the parking lot of the Daycare. Me and Austin hop out first since we're in the front, then Riker and Rocky. Wow that ride was quick Austin's brothers are quieter than normal. And I should know I knew them my whole life.

I short, petite medium brown skinned lady comes out. She has long black hair, kinda like Pocahontas. Very attractive I might say, probably in mid 30s or so. Must be Renee Super.

She approaches us, just as Trish's hot pink Acrua pulls up in the parking lot. She has the hood down, so I see Dez, Dallas, and Alanna are with her. I know what you're thinking hood down in mid November, did I say Trish isn't the most logical person alive. They walk toward us, Trish is dressed in black skinny's, a cheetah print top, and cheetah print combats, with long black sparkly ear rings. Alanna and Dallas are almost how you say matching, Alanna is wearing a white tank top that states 'overboard' in blue letters, with blue jean capris, and white vans. Dallas is wearing a white polo shirt with a blue polo sign in the corner, blue jean shorts, and white vans as well. Dez being the oddball is wearing a light green shirt, green-purple striped pants, and purple high tops.

Just on time a metallic green Porsha pulls up as well. I wonder who this could be. Out steps...

"Rydel!" The Moon bros yells together running toward her. As well as Ryland, and Amber Kie, my sister. I race toward her gripping her in my arms. Tears swarm out my eyes, she smells like daises. I hear mummers and conversations around me. The Moon's must've broken up there family huddled and are now crowding me and Amber Kie. But who gives two damn shits my sister is here.

After a few extra seconds, I finally look at her. She's taller, probably 5.7 maybe. Her hair is dipped a darker purple at the end, complementing her purple strapless top, kayak capris, and purple sandals. Her face is edged more, sharp high cheekbones. Plump glossy clear lips smile down at me.

"Who's that?" Austin asks stepping to my side. I glance around, wow everybody is crowded around even Ms. Renee. I smile back at her, "This is my sister Amber Kie." I announce. Jaws drop to the ground, silence falls onto everybody for at least a minute. I glance over at Ms. Renee, wow I forgot she was here.

"Ms. Renee could you show us where your picnic tables our?" I ask breaking the silence. She turns toward me, and shrugs and begins walking toward the woods behind the daycare.

We approach a long picnic table toward the center of the woods. Ms. Renee motions for us to sit, "The kids play Man Hunt in the woods in the next 15 minutes, so get all your conversation out by then cause ALL of you are playing." She proclaims, and starts walking away.

We all take a seat. Rocky at the edge, Rydel, Austin, Me, and Amber Kie on the left side of the table. Riker, Ryland, Trish, Dez, Alanna, and Dallas at the end on the right side.

Austin taps my shoulder and motions for me to get up. I stand up, walking toward the end of the table. I clear my throat and planning begins.

* * *

_Amber Kie's POV:_

Allyson, or should-be-called-to-as-Ally, stands up. After Austin taps her, I guess Austin likes her. I mean come on you saw how defensive Austin was when he saw me and Ally hugging. But got to admit the Moon Family brothers have matured a lot so far. But I saw how they looked at me with disgust, those damn rumors about me being a stripper. They probably believed them.

Ugh, this whole conversation is going to be nothing but stupid, confusing, embarrassing, and worthless. I should've never came. I sink back in my chair. Ally clears her throat...

_O boy..._

* * *

_Ally's POV:_

"Ok, as you may know we have a problem at hand," I announce scanning the crowd, "Our parents, well I mean Austin and My parents have been rather shitty. By threating us, destroying us, hurting us, and deploying us to whatever vicious nonsense we may deploy. So today we come together to plan what we can do with the help of family members, and friends we can create enough terror to get us kicked out, and away from those monsters. Are you ready." I end.

* * *

_Austin's POV:_

Damn. How long have she been practicing that. Little sexy ass rebel, Ally is. We're all speechless after a great starter mad, using big words and all. Impressive, but of course I won't tell her that. I quickly jump, slightly moving Ally over from her spot. I clear my throat.

"Ok after that long boring speech we're still in reality." I chuckle, snapping my fingers. Everybody bursts out laughing, well expect Ally, and Amber Kie.

Wow I'm guessing she doesn't like me. It's not like I hate her either its just I couldn't remember her, I knew she had a bid impact on Ally's life. I knew that Ally came over my house crying day after day over her treasured sister running away. How dare she hurt my little Butterfly. So I don't care if she doesn't like me, cause I don't like her either.

I scowl rudely at her turning back to Ally, rubbing her arm and apologizing. She grins as an acceptance, and hugs me deeply. We pull away after a few seconds, "So any suggestions how to make a big impact." Ally asks.

Alanna hand shots straight up like we're at school. I point toward her, everyone shifts her direction. "Isn't it obvious," She says rising up from the seat, "You and Ally need to fake date!" She almost yells happily. Gasps sounds around the table and murmuring starts.

"Order in the court!" Dez shouts, standing as well. Always count on Dez to make things seem normal. I look at Ally, her eyebrows are knitted together, she must be thinking about the idea. I mean it sounds terrible but it might work, I'd do it. "Agreed." I state blankly, everybody shuts up. Ally turns toward me looking in my eyes, for any signs of humor, but there is none.

"They're right, it'd work amazingly." Rocky says, still not looking up from his phone texting. Almost periodically everybody shouts "Agreed!" Expect Allyson Marie Dawson.

Ally stares toward them not even glancing at me, "Ok there we have it... operation fake date goes into plan tomorrow."

We all nod, to Ally's obvious observation. Suspensefully about 10 kids probably around 12, run up to us, along with Ms. Renee.

"You guys ready, Man Hunt is about to begin."

* * *

**Hey I am INCLUDING MAN HUNT IT'S GOING TO BE IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR A FILLER, SO I CAN AT LEAST BE CLOSER TO 10 CHAPTERS. REVIEW UMMM... 55 FOR NEXT CHAPTER, OR 70 FOR NEXT TWO CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME SINCE THOSE ARE ALREADY TYPED UP AND STUFF! O yeah I don't put the whole 'I don't own...' crap in this story. Cause you guys are smart enough to realize that, but if your not then I'd advice you just stop reading this story. LIKE NOW! And if I get sued I'll... let me stop before I do get sued. Anyways review, PM, follow (not ghost follow, and favorite. Also do you guys like I added Amber Kie in this. Also I'm picking 4 MENTORS for the next chapter so get ready start now, Love ya**


End file.
